His Evil Half
by splashfire99
Summary: One yr after Pitch, a new guardian is found in time to fight a new enemy. But he is far more dangerous than Pitch; and he has somehow used a lock of Jack's hair and magic to create a girl named Jan, Jack's evil twin sister, with identical powers! But Tooth finds the new guardian rather threatening in a strange way... is it cuz she spends lots of time with Jack Frost? JackxTooth
1. Prologue

**His Evil Half**

**Prologue**

The young teenage girl hovered in the air. She had rose pink eyes, lavender locks that flowed down her shoulders, a dark pink striped jacket and a matching dark pink shirt, denim skirt, and pink and white stripy stockings. Her shoes were black low heels. She gazed down at the city below her. She had no idea what happened to her, how she became like this, how she suddenly sprouted a pair of white angel like wings on her back. She was clueless on everything. Why did she have two bows: one pink and one normal? And why couldn't anyone see her?

She felt the purple quiver, full of brown arrows on her back. She had no idea why there were two bows. The normal one was probably used for normal combat, but she didn't need it yet; but the pink one seemed more like a love bow. Once, she tried to help a stray cat, who was about to be killed by a ferocious dog. She had no time to think, so she used the pink bow. It did help the cat, but not in the way she expected it to. Instead of killing the dog, the arrow remained harmless to it, except that it suddenly pounced on the cat and started licking it like as though it had just found its owner.

The teenager stared up into the sky. It was night; the moon shone brightly in the sky. _Who am I?_ She wondered. _Could you please tell me?_

She didn't know why she was like this, or what her purpose was. The only fact that she knew about herself was her name. Vanessa Rose. How did she know this? _The moon told her so._ But what he didn't tell her was that she would no longer be invisible, unnoticed by everyone soon enough, and by then, she would have gotten a nickname…the Cupid.

**Splashfire99:** Okay, that was weird. It's not every day you think of a teenage Cupid, do you? And I haven't thought of a reason of how that nickname came about. This is just a story that I abruptly decided to start, because I was itching to write a Rise Of The Guardians fanfic. (Seriously… the movie rocks!) Sorry if this first chapter was a bit confusing…


	2. Chapter 1: Calling All Guardians

**His Evil Half**

**Chapter 1: Calling All Guardians**

-One Year Later-

It was winter. All the trees were bare, their branches covered in snow. Snowflakes were falling, and the sky was dark. Night time. Most families would be dozing off by now. But in the park, an immortal white haired teen with blue eyes was flying around, yelling with joy, and leaving a long frost trail behind him. "Whoo hoo! Yeah!" He shrieked, shooting past a row of trees and making funny snow patterns on them. Yep, it was Jack Frost. The newest guardian, _but not for long_. After a while of casting snowflakes and frost all over the place, Jack floated himself up and settled on a tree branch. He grasped his staff and stared up at the moon. Everything seemed back to normal ever since Pitch was defeated, and the guardians had since gone their separate ways. Jack couldn't help but miss his fellow guardians: North, a.k.a Santa Claus, Toothiana, a.k.a Tooth Fairy, Sandy a.k.a Sandman, and Bunnymund, a.k.a the Easter Kangaroo- I mean, bunny. Of course, he got along well with all of them, but it could go a little differently in the future for Tooth. Jack smiled to himself when he remembered how Tooth had reacted when he first came to the North Pole. She had pried open his mouth twice just to look at his teeth to see if they really 'shone like freshly fallen snow'. Could it be that Tooth being the Guardian of memories wasn't the only reason why he spent so much time with her before? Jack shook his head in disbelief, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. _No, no, NO! I will not start to like her! I can't! _He looked up. _Wait a second- _There were ribbons of multi colored lights in the sky, moving slowly past him. That cut off his thoughts about Tooth. "The Northern Lights! Something's up at the North Pole!" He yelled. He held his precious staff in one hand and quickly shot up into the sky. "Ow!" He spun round. Down there, on one of the tree branches, a lock of his white hair was hooked on the end. Jack shrugged. "Never mind. It's no big deal, anyway." He then turned and flew off to the North Pole as fast as he could.

The moment Jack Frost was far away, a tall dark shadow fell across the snow. A hooded figure approached the tree, and with one bony hand, picked the white hair off the branch. An evil grin grew on his face. "Exactly what I need." He rasped, looking up at the teenage guardian, who was riding the wind and disappearing into the clouds. The man's maniacal laughter filled the air, but Jack was too far to hear anything. And with that the mysterious figure turned, and with a sweep of his cloak, vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile, North, at the North Pole, was waiting impatiently for the guardians to arrive. The moonlight was starting to shine through the window onto the giant globe which was still dotted with bright lights. "Come on. Come on!" North groaned. "How long will they take to-"He suddenly saw a small figure out of the corner of his eye. "-Aah!" He shrieked. The figure cocked his head to one side in confusion. North stopped shrieking. Wait a second…It was Sandman. Sandman was shooting him a funny look. North tried not to look embarrassed. "Oh, it's you, Sandy." He muttered, looking down at his huge belly. Sandman's shoulder's sagged; he rolled his eyes as he released a soundless sigh. Moments later, the Easter Bunny came in, shivering like heck. "W-wow," He gasped, teeth chattering. "It's really cold out there, mate!" North shrugged. "Not my problem." Just then, they heard footsteps. The three turned to see Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy appear. "I thought you should be used to it by now." Jack said teasingly. Bunnymund scowled, but said nothing. Tooth gave Jack a smile. "It's been a long time, Jack." She said cheerfully. Jack jumped. He hadn't noticed she was behind him. "H-hi." He stuttered. For a moment, their eyes met. Tooth was mesmerized by her friend's gaze. Her violet eyes had the same effect on Jack. But after seven seconds, Tooth broke the gaze and looked away. Her heart was beating rapidly. _Calm down, Tooth. It was just an accident. Besides, he's probably not going to return my feelings._ All the while, Jack was staring at her. _Tooth…_

"Ahem." North snapped. The rest of the guardians turned toward him. "Did you forget I called you here for a reason?" He gestured to the moon, visible through the window of his workshop. The moonlight was shining directly into the room now. Jack squinted his eyes. "What's the Man In the Moon trying to say?" Bunnymund gave him a light shove. "He's chosen a new guardian, mate." He explained in his Aussie accent. _A new guardian?_ "That fast?" Jack questioned. Sandman shrugged, as a question mark formed on his head. Everyone watched in anticipation as the moonlight rested on a crystal like thingy in the middle of the room. Pink light swirled up and began to form an image. "Here it comes," North murmured excitedly. "It's…It's…"

But at that moment, somewhere very far away, in a dark wood which no one dared to enter, the hooded figure was standing alone in a circle of bare trees in the heart of the forest. He was still grasping the lock of Jack's hair. "Now is the time." He cackled. He placed the lock of hair on the ground and stepped back, pulling off his hood. He was a tall, thin man with creepy red eyes and messy black hair. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands up. Almost immediately, dark clouds covered the night sky. Wind began to blow. From every direction, dark mist flowed through the trees to the spot where the white strands of hair quietly lay. They surrounded it in a tall, dark purple column, and inside, something started to glow. The light soon grew into the shape of a human, the same height as Jack Frost. All the while, the man watched with an evil grin. Seconds later, the dark mist dispersed. Standing in the place of Jack's white hair was a teenage girl. She had features that were almost identical to Jack Frost's, but more feminine. She had long, straight white hair that stopped halfway down her back with a white braid at the front near her fringe. She wore a checkered blue cotton jacket with a blue shirt on the inside, light brown jeans that were torn at the ends like Jack Frost's, and a blue hairband that had a cute blue ribbon at the end. Her eyes were blue as well, but not as friendly as Jack's. She stood, clutching an almost identical staff with a funny zig zag at the top. "Janelle Evelyn Frost," She said, stepping forward. "At your service, Eerie sir." Eerie looked down at his creation with a devious smirk. "Welcome, Jan Frost." He rasped, walking round her. Jan's eyes followed her creator. "You want me to do something?" She asked. Eerie stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Why yes. But it will be difficult." He answered, evilly grinning. To his satisfaction, the girl's mouth grew into a sinister smirk. "That's better." She hissed. Eerie's smirk grew wider. "Good." The sky was growing darker. The clouds had cleared, but now the night seemed more eerie and scary rather than peaceful and serene. "So," Jan's grip around her staff tightened. "What is it that I have to do?" Eerie rested his red eyes on Jack's evil twin, and the next few words he said came out as a hiss.

"Destroy the Guardians."

**Splashfire99:** Yeah, so the guy's name is Eerie. I actually wanted to name this story **'Rise of the guardians 2'**, but I heard that the people have begun writing a **'ROTG 2'** for real, so I had to name it something else. How Eerie came about will be explained in a later chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Vanessa Kathleen Rose

**His Evil Half**

**Chapter 2: Vanessa Kathleen Rose**

The guardians watched in disbelief as the pink light formed an image of a girl. A girl which they couldn't recognise. "Crikey!" Bunnymund exclaimed, gaping at the image. "Who in the world is that?" North shrugged. "I dunno." Sandy just peered at the image as if trying to remember something. Jack Frost studied the girl. Weird: she had wings on her back that resembled those of an angel. She had a quiver strung on her back, full of arrows. _What kind of angel would carry those around? _Jack wondered. _Wait… _His blue eyes got wide. _Could this be?_ Tooth noticed Jack gaping in awe at the image. She turned away, trying to block her thoughts. Was she disturbed by this? Meanwhile, North and Bunnymund were arguing. "How are we supposed to find this girl if we don't even know her?" Bunnymund snapped. "Look here, bunny." North retorted angrily. "Man in the moon says we find her, we find her!" Just then, Sandman's eyes lit up. He looked up to alert the others, but once again, he noticed that no one was paying attention to him. Again. Sandman shrugged. He had thought up of a much better way rather than jingling an elf now. He used some dream sand to create a trumpet, and then blew into it as hard as he could. "PWAAAAT!" The horrible, off tune noised filled the whole Globe Room. Everyone froze. Sandman made an exclamation mark on his head and pointed to the image. Tooth gasped. "You've seen her before?" She asked. Sandman nodded. He then pointed to the image again, and a bunch of miniature clouds formed on his head. "You…saw her in the clouds?" Jack guessed. Sandy grinned and nodded vigorously again. Finally, Jack Frost understood something he showed! "Which direction?" North prompted. The clouds dispersed to form a compass. "She's at the East, mate!" Bunnymund piped up, noticing the direction the arrow pointed. Sandman smiled, and the image fell apart.

"Now we know where she is," North said, grinning hugely. "Thanks, Sandy." Sandy folded his arms in satisfaction. The five guardians looked at one another. "So…who should we send?" Jack asked. "Hmmm…" North looked round. His eye fell on two particular guardians who were standing quite close to each other. An idea struck him. _Ah-ha!_ "Jack and Tooth, you go." He said, trying hard to suppress a cheeky grin. Sandy's and Bunnymund's mouths both fell open. Jack and Tooth gaped at each other, speechless. "Seriously?" Jack said in surprise. _I get to be alone…with Tooth?!_ Tooth turned to North. "Why?" She asked suspiciously. North quickly racked his brains for an answer. "Well, we don't want to alarm the kid, with, um, me and bunny's big sized shadows, you know." He said stupidly. Tooth gave him a funny look. "Okay…" For a moment, there was silence. "Well, what are you waiting for?" North bellowed, breaking the silence. "Go!"

Minutes later, Jack and Tooth were in a deserted corridor. Two yetis were beside them, one holding a sack. They had used North's snow globe to transport themselves here. "How do you think the new guardian will be like?" Jack asked. Tooth shrugged. "I don't know. None of us have seen her before, Jack." She stared up into the sky. "She could be anywhere. How can we find her in time?" Both yetis shrugged and made grunting noises. Jack thought for a moment. _It's winter…snowflakes…snow!_ "Hey guys." Jack said. Everyone turned. "Yes?" Tooth asked. Jack smirked. "I think I have an idea."

At that moment, not far from there, Vanessa Rose was hovering in the sky. Except for shooting apples from their branches like Katniss Everdeen, there was nothing else she had thought of doing. She hadn't used her pink bow for a year now, and she still had to understand its abilities._ But still… _She looked down at the bow in her hand. _Not everyone is good at archery. Why am I such a natural at it? _Suddenly, a cold chill filled the air. Vanessa started to shiver. _What the-? Why has it become so cold all of a sudden? _She looked round. Wait a second…there were tiny white specks floating towards her. Vanessa blinked. Snowflakes! She reached out her finger. Once her fingertips touched the snowflake, it disintegrated into sparkles. The lavender haired girl stared at her hand. She knew it was winter, but there was something rather unusual about these snowflakes. They were nothing like the common ones. Vanessa looked down and saw lots more snowflakes trailing the first. They seemed to be forming a trail from somewhere down below. She flew towards the direction. She had no idea why, but she had to see what, or who was making those snowflakes!

Down below, Jack and Tooth were peeking out from behind a wall. They could see a winged girl, looking exactly like the image curiously following the line of floating snowflakes. "You were right! It's working!" Tooth said excitedly. "Yeah," Jack said. "But we'd better get ready. She's coming this way!" The two yetis hid behind a large stack of crates, as the two guardians retreated to further behind the wall. Tooth had her back pressed to the wall while Jack was hastily continuing the snowflake trail to the corner. A few seconds later, he fell in beside her. "You think that's enough?" He asked. "Guess so." Tooth turned. "So now we'll just wait for her to get closer, and-" Suddenly, Jack grabbed her wrist. "Tooth…Wait." He said softly. Tooth saw tenderness in his blue eyes, which took her by surprise. What happened next was more surprising. Jack began to lean forwards. "Jack…?" Tooth was shocked. Jack Frost didn't respond to her question, he just leaned even closer. Tooth found herself leaning closer too. As the pair was bending close, the two yetis spied on them from behind the crates_. If they kiss,_ one yeti grunted in yeti language as quietly as he could to his friend. _I'm gonna puke._ Meanwhile, the two guardians were enchanted by each other's gaze. Their faces were only inches apart. Both hearts were beating faster. But **THREE** seconds before they could kiss, they heard footsteps. Jack and Tooth both snapped out of their romantic moment. "Here she comes." Jack whispered.

Vanessa was approaching the final snowflake. She looked up. _Huh?_ It was a dead end. There was a short passageway to the left, but that led up to a dead end, too. _This is impossible. But…how-?_ But before she could do anything, a giant furry hand grabbed her. "Wha-? Hey!" She yelled, as the thing stuffed her into something she presumed was a sack. Jack and Tooth smiled. "Got her." Tooth said. Jack walked over and gave the sack a soft poke. "What's your name?" He asked. "Lemme go, mister!" Screamed the voice inside. "We need you for a reason." Tooth pleaded. "You have to tell us your name." Finally, the struggling shape relaxed. "Vanessa Kathleen Rose." The voice grumbled reluctantly. Jack smirked. "Come on, guys." One yeti shook the Snow Globe, and they automatically teleported back to the North Pole. But what a shocking sight greeted them…

**Splashfire99: **Oh! They almost kissed! So sad!

**Jack:** *Rolls eyes* What a drama queen.

**Splashfire99:** Psst, never mind. Jack and Tooth, sitting in a tree-

**North and Bunnymund:** - K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Hahaha!

(Jack frowns and points his staff. A freezing noise is heard.)

**Splashfire99, North and Bunnymund:** YAHHH!


	4. Alert!

**Alert: I have a crossover story combining Rise Of The Guardians, Brave, Dance Central, and Metal Fight Beyblade (that's an anime). It's not in the Dance central category, but in Rise Of The Guardians crossovers and Metal fight Beyblade crossovers. The combination might seem weird, but that's cuz I combined my favorite shows. I've only got the sneak preview on, cuz right now I'm trying to finish two stories at one go...**


	5. Chapter 3: The North Pole Horror

**His Evil Half**

**Chapter 3: The North Pole Horror**

It was a shocking sight. Elves were scrambling everywhere, toys knocked over in the process on different levels. "Santa!" Jack ran over to North, who had been stuck the wall. "Jack! Tooth! You're back!" North struggled to get himself out of his predicament. A strangely familiar substance was freezing him to the wall. "Is that…frost?" Jack said in surprise. North looked down. "You're right, it is frost." He said. Tooth was helping up Bunnymund, who had fallen to the ground next to Sandy, who had sand stars dancing around his head. "How could it be frost?" Bunnymund questioned. "Only Jack has that power." "But it wasn't me!" Jack protested. "We know." North said, finally taking his sword and using it to smash the frost. "Uh, guys?" Tooth interrupted, pointing to the sack the yeti was holding, the shape once again struggling inside. "Oi, get me out!" The girl screamed. Bunnymund stood up. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He snapped to the yeti. "Give her some fresh air, mate!" The yeti shrugged and placed the sack on the floor. Immediately, the young girl shot out. She placed an arrow in her bow, poised to shoot. She looked round apprehensively. "Who are you?" She questioned. "Sandy!" north called. He and Bunnymund parted to let Sandman through. Sandman looked up and gave Vanessa a feeble wave. Her eyes got wide. "Wait a second…Sandy?" she said in shock. "I haven't seen you since last November!" Sandy nodded awkwardly. Jack and Tooth's mouth's both fell open. "You guys are friends?" Jack yelled. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" She snorted. Sandman gave a quick nod as Vanessa patted him on the back with a smile. "How've you been lately?" Sandman gave her the okay sign with his fingers. "So have I." Vanessa said.

"Um…Excuse me, Sandman!" Tooth said. Sandman turned round. The rest of the guardians were watching him. Sandman was embarrassed. North stepped forward. "We would like to introduce ourselves." He said. "I am North, also known as-""Santa Claus?" Vanessa interrupted. "You love red, and plus you look big and fat." North tried not to look offended. "Yes. I am the guardian of Wonder." "I am Bunnymund." Bunnymund spoke, throwing a boomerang in midair. "I'm the Easter Bunny, and the guardian of Hope." Tooth flittered forwards next. "My name is Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, but my friends call me Tooth." She explained. "I am the guardian of Memories." Lastly, Jack held up his staff. "My name's Jack Frost. I'm the guardian of Fun." Vanessa looked surprised. "Guardian of Fun, huh?" She commented, grinning. "Cool." "Thanks." Jack smiled back, totally unaware that Tooth was looking away, trying not to be bothered by this, even though she was. _Is Vanessa trying to get along well with Jack so that she can-_ But Tooth perished the thought. _Vanessa is a new guardian,_ she decided. _We'll need her._ It was not the time to think about this. "And you are?" North asked. "Vanessa Rose." Vanessa said. North took a deep breath, and then burst into an ecstatic grin. "You have been chosen to be GUARDIAN!" Suddenly, a trumpet tune filled the room. Vanessa stepped back in shock to see a small elf blowing a trumpet at her feet. Somebody threw confetti all over the place as the guardians stepped back to form a line: Jack and Tooth at one side, Sandy and Bunnymund at the other side. North was in the middle, holding a giant book. "W-wait!" It was Vanessa again. Everyone paused. "Me, a guardian? I don't understand…" She protested. Over time, she had heard of the Guardians before, but she didn't know if she had what it took to be one.

North sighed. He thrust the big book into Jack's hands before walking over. "Man in the moon thinks you are right for the job, then you are." Vanessa's eyes widened. "He really thinks so?" _He never told me anything. Except my name._ North and the other guardians nodded. "You're the right person." Tooth said. "Yep. I feel it…" North added, then pausing and grinning sheepishly. "…In my belly." Vanessa snickered slightly at that statement. "Well, okay…" North smiled, then he stepped back. He took the book back from Jack Frost. "Will you, Vanessa Rose, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard with your life their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be." Vanessa gulped. "I will." She answered. "Then congratulations, Vanessa Rose, for you are now, and forever more, a guardian." The room erupted into cheers. Jack rushed over and hugged Vanessa. "Welcome, V!" He said. Vanessa smiled. "Thanks." Tooth, the only one who had stopped cheering, stood a distance away. Seeing Jack Frost, the boy she liked, hugging the new girl was making a strange feeling stir from deep within her soul. _Jealousy? No, I'm not jealous…_ Tooth was starting to be very disturbed by Vanessa. She was getting along really well with Jack Frost, which was starting to seem quite threatening…

"Excuse me." Tooth said impatiently. The elves and Yetis walked off as the rest of her fellow guardians looked at her. "Don't mean to interrupt, but what happened just now?" Tooth asked. North gulped. "We saw something." "Saw what?" Jack asked, moving from Vanessa's to Tooth's side. "Some kind of dark mist." Bunnymund explained. "Dark mist swirling around the room through the window. It reminded me of-""Pitch?" Jack asked. "King of Nightmares?" Vanessa scoffed. "I thought I heard that you guys defeated him a year ago!" Sandy gave a shake of his head. "It wasn't Pitch." Tooth said. "Pitch would be dark sand, not mist." "Tooth has a point." Jack agreed. Tooth looked down, blushing slightly. "And the frost?" Jack asked. Sandy shrugged. "We don't know." North mumbled. "One minute I was standing up, then the next I was stuck to the wall." Jack stared at his staff. "But I'm the only one that makes staff around here!"

"Not anymore." A raspy voice said. "Who was that?" Vanessa said. A figure emerged from the darkness. He was clothed in black, with grey skin, messy black hair and red evil eyes. "W-who are you?" Jack questioned, raising his staff. The man gave a sinister laugh. "Oh, so he didn't tell you, did he? My name is Eerie Black." Tooth's eyes opened wide. The rest were poised to attack. "Eerie Black?" Tooth asked. "You're related to P-""Let's not talk about him now." The guy interrupted angrily. "He's none of my concern." Then, his face broke into an evil grin. "But first, I would like to introduce you to my assistant." The guardians watched nervously as another figure approached from the darkness. Jack gripped his staff as the mystery person got closer. _Weird… he's the same height as me! _Then, as the person became visible, Jack's jaw dropped. It was not a he, but a she! But that wasn't it. She had the same snow white hair, the same blue eyes, and the same pale skin. The features that Jack had were all echoed in the teenager, except they were more feminine. She had a staff too. Jack was horrified. Tooth stared in astonishment. North's eyeballs looked as though they had inflated. Vanessa pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, and Bunnymund fainted of total shock on top of Sandman. The teenager looked almost like Jack, except that there was a sinister gleam in her eyes.

Eerie's red eyes had an evil glint. "Jackson Overland Frost, meet Janelle Evelyn Frost, your twin sister."


	6. Chapter 4: Tooth's Mind Games

**His Evil Half**

**Chapter 4: Tooth's Mind Games**

Jack almost dropped his staff. He had a twin sister! An evil twin sister! "Seriously, Janelle Frost?" He said disbelievingly. His sister glared at him. "I prefer 'Jan Frost'." She snapped. Jack sighed. "Okay, Jan Frost. I never had a twin sister!" Eerie rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't." He scoffed. "I created her!" The guardians looked terrified, including Bunnymund, who had just regained consciousness. "You…created her…but…how…?" Jack stammered. Just then, his mind flashed back to the locks of white hair on the tree branch. _Oh no._ "You should've known better, bro." Jan mocked. Jack Frost felt as though everything was crumbling around him. _That means…this is all my fault!_ He realised. North charged past him, holding out his swords. "Aaah!" He hollered, heading straight for Eerie and Jan. Jan pointed her staff at North. North yelled out in shock as his sword was suddenly covered in a thick layer of frost. The sword, now many times heavier, plonked onto the ground. "Unluckily, we won't be fighting just yet." Eerie said. Jan Frost lowered her staff, smirking, as her creator held out his arms. Dark mist covered them in an instant. The guardians backed away in shock. "We'll be seeing you!" They heard Eerie cackle. A purple glow filled the room. And when the glow finally disappeared, both Eerie and Jan Frost had gone. "We lost them." Tooth said, dismayed. Sandman and Vanessa exchanged a funny glance. North and Bunnymund were trying to thaw North's Sword out of the frost. All of them were still trying to recover from the shock that Eerie had somehow managed to create an evil twin sister for Jack.

But Jack just stood there. He was traumatized, and overwhelmed with regret. _You should've known better, bro._ Jan's voice remained in his head. He sighed. "Jan was right." He mumbled. "This is all my fault." He felt Tooth's hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault." She said comfortingly. "But I left those strands of hair stuck in the tree branches!" "None of us would know that would cause a threat." Tooth answered, shrugging. Jack placed one hand on his shoulder, so that he was grasping Tooth's hand. "Thanks Tooth." He smiled. "No problem." Tooth retracted her hand and fluttered away. She felt happy that she had managed to share a little moment with Jack. But that happiness disappeared when she saw Vanessa approaching Jack. "Hey, Jack." Vanessa smiled. "Hey." Jack smiled back. Vanessa leaned towards his ear. "You like Tooth, don't you?" She whispered. Jack's face turned a shade of blue. "Um…well…" He stuttered. But Jack didn't manage to answer the question. Vanessa leaned back to her upright position. "Do you think she likes you?" She asked. "…" Vanessa took a quick glance at Tooth, then she looked away again, a bit afraid_. Is it just me, or was Tooth actually glaring at me? _She thought worriedly_. Did I do something wrong?_ Tooth hadn't talked so much after she had arrived. Did she have something against Vanessa? Vanessa turned pale slightly. "Is something wrong?" Jack asked. "N-no." She stuttered. She felt Jack's hand holding hers. "You sure?" He asked in concern. Behind, Tooth covered her eyes and quickly flittered out. "Yeah." Vanessa muttered, pulling her hand away. But unluckily, Tooth never saw that.

Tooth flew outside and onto the roof of the workshop. She couldn't believe it! Jack Frost was holding hands with Vanessa Rose! _I know she's a new guardian, but she's talking to Jack so much! I'm nothing but a shadow next to her. _Tooth continued to sit there and think and think and think. Like Pooh Bear. Except that Tooth probably didn't know who Pooh Bear was. (And probably you wouldn't too.) Soon, she was thinking so much that there was a thought war raging on in her head. Optimistic vs Pessimistic.

_C'mon! Jack almost kissed you._

**_No, that was before Vanessa came along._**

_But besides, Vanessa doesn't know Jack Frost like you do._

**_She might soon!_**

_Yeah, but Jack wasn't holding her hand in a loving way._

**_But what about Vanessa? I bet she might use that pink bow to shoot him so that he'll like her if he doesn't!_**

Tooth gritted her teeth and hid her face in her hands.

_What should I do? Should I continue to like Jack or should I presume that he likes Vanessa?_

Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned round. Her heart stopped when she realised it was Jack Frost. "What is it, Jack?" She asked, half anxious and half excited. Jack had a worried face, so for a moment, Tooth was disappointed that he hadn't come looking for her for the reason she hoped it would be. "Tooth, something's up at the town of Saint Burgess."

**Bunnymund:** Hey, no fair! I don't get any dialogue or whatever in this chapter!

**Splashfire99:** Get back to the warren, kangaroo.

**Bunnymund:** WHAT?! YOU'RE JUST AS CHEEKY AS THAT FROST, YOU LITTLE-

**Splashfire99:** Tut tut, you shouldn't have done that. *snaps fingers*

POOF! (Bunnymund disappears, yelling 'hey'.)

**Splashfire99:** Rule number one: never interfere with the writer, cause that's the person who controls the story. Heh heh.


	7. Chapter 5: Vanessa's Memories

**His Evil Half**

**Chapter 5: Vanessa's Memories**

CRASH! North's sleigh crashed onto the ground. "Do we always have to have a bumpy landing at Saint Burgess?" Bunnymund grumbled, climbing at the back of the sleigh. North stumbled out too, rather disorientated and dizzy. Luckily, no one noticed, because they had landed on top of a building, and the person living on the top floor was coincidentally on vacation at that very moment. Vanessa quickly stooped down and helped up her friend Sandy before pulling him out of the sleigh. "'Kay, now what do we do?" Jack asked impatiently. Tooth hovered in the air beside him. "We have to search this place." She muttered, looking round. North finally managed to come to his senses seconds later. "We split up." He instructed. "Bunnymund, Sandy and I will head northwest. Jack, Tooth and Vanessa, you go southwest." _Just great,_ Tooth thought in frustration. "Hey, that's where Jamie lives!" Jack exclaimed. _Oh yeah, I forgot that. _Tooth thought. Vanessa gave him a blank look. "Who's Jamie?" She said in confusion. "My friend." Jack explained. "Okay…" Vanessa answered, still confused. The six guardians turned. "Wait!" North bellowed, turning back round. "Yes?" Tooth said. North looked round. "Keep an eye out for Jan Frost and Eerie." He said in a low voice.

After this, they headed in the separate directions. Jack, Tooth and Vanessa flew from building to building, peering down at the streets to see. But there was hardly anyone. In fact, totally no one. Everyone had gone to sleep, so the streets were deserted. _Still no sign of Eerie Black and his teenage accomplice,_ Tooth thought, zipping from here and there and checking every alley and corridor. She was going to fly back to Jack and Vanessa to inform them that she still hadn't found anything yet, but she stopped a distance away. Jack and Vanessa were talking away. Jack was smiling as he talked, and Vanessa was laughing. Tooth hid behind a wall and folded her arms angrily_. Shouldn't they be checking for Eerie and Jan instead of chatting with each other?_ Her jealousy was growing just watching Vanessa giggling every few seconds. But that was only because Jack was telling her about how he met Jamie, and they weren't actually talking about anything personal. Unluckily, Tooth couldn't hear that. All she saw was a stupid bimbo wearing a pink hoodie with a quiver, two bows and white feathery wings trying to flirt with Jack. Actually, she knew Vanessa wasn't a bimbo, but she was only calling her that because she thought Vanessa was trying to make Jack like her. _Okay, that's it. I'm going somewhere else to look._ Tooth quickly flittered up and zipped over the building and onto another road. Little did she know that Jack and Vanessa were thinking a bit themselves as they talked. _Why doesn't Tooth talk to Vanessa?_ Jack wondered. _Does she have something against her? Or…maybe I talk to Vanessa too much?_ Meanwhile, Vanessa was kind of troubled as well. _Maybe Tooth likes Jack, and I'm in the way?_ She thought nervously.

At that moment, Tooth was walking on a deserted road. Not flying, because she was still deep in thought about this conflict about Jack and Vanessa. As she was walking, suddenly she heard a person say, "I wouldn't stand there if I were you." Tooth gasped and looked up. "Jamie?" She said in disbelief. The young boy who had first believed in Jack Frost was walking towards her in his pyjamas. "What are you doing out here?" Tooth asked. "It's 1a.m. in the morning!" Jamie looked embarrassed. "I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard Jack and you fly past my window." "Oh. Sorry about that." Tooth said. Jamie grinned. "Never mind. I was hoping to see you guys again. What are you here for, anyway?" It took Tooth a few minutes to explain to Jamie about the new guardian, Eerie, and the evil twin he created. "Whoa." Jamie said. "Jack's evil twin? She's bad, I know, but I'd love to see that." "Yep." Tooth said. "And this new guardian? Sounds interesting." "It does." She almost wanted to tell Jamie that Vanessa was a bit threatening to her because she got along well with Jack, but she kept silent about that "But anyway, what's wrong with this spot I'm standing at?" Tooth asked, pointing below. Jamie quickly pulled her away from the road and onto the pavement. "Something happened here." He responded quietly.

Tooth was about to ask what, when there was a whoosh, and Jack and Vanessa landed beside her. "There you are!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Where were you, Tooth?" Jack asked, before turning to Jamie and saying hi to him. "Took you guys long enough." Tooth muttered. "Jack Frost!" Jamie exclaimed, hugging his legs. "You're back!" "Yeah." Jack smiled. Suddenly Vanessa tapped his shoulder. "Ahem." She snapped. "Oh." Jack realised that Jamie still couldn't see her yet. "Jamie, this is our new guardian, Vanessa Rose." Jamie finally blinked, and the teen came into view. "Hi." Vanessa said awkwardly. "Hi." Jamie said, a bit shocked. "Something wrong, Jamie?" Jack asked. "N-nothing." Jamie stuttered. "It's just that, she's standing on that spot." "Spot?" Vanessa stared down at her feet, and then she leapt onto the pavement next to Tooth. "What's with that spot?" Jamie gulped. "That's what I was about to tell Tooth when you guys came." The trio looked at one another. "Tell us." They insisted. Jamie hesitated for a moment before telling the story. "My mother has a friend. Her daughter was hit by a car at that very spot on the road a year ago and died." "I'm really sorry to hear that." Jack murmured. "Yeah." Jamie sighed. "She was around your age, you know." Vanessa felt a strange feeling go through her. "How did you know this?" Tooth asked. "I heard my mum comforting her as she explained what had happened." Jamie explained. "What happened next was weird." "What?" Vanessa prompted. "During the night after they buried her, her daughter's coffin disappeared completely. No one could find it anywhere." "Really?" Jack said in shock. Jamie nodded. "But the girl's mother didn't believe that the coffin had been taken. She believed her daughter was alive. For some time, people thought she was mad or something." "And now?" Jack asked. "She doesn't mention it so much now." Jamie sighed. "Wow." Tooth commented. "What a mystery."  
"You said it." Jack agreed. "Come on, Jamie. Let's get you back to your home. I don't want Eerie to hurt you." "Okay." Jack, Tooth and Jamie all walked to Jamie's house. Vanessa followed close behind. The story seemed to repeat over and over again in her mind. _A dark place, full of funny shaped stones. That's the earliest thing I can remember, _Vanessa thought. _And Jamie said the girl was around Jack's age…_

**Splashfire99:** Ooh, could it be?


	8. Chapter 6:U Dont Hv 2 Be Jack To Be Cold

**His Evil Half**

**Chapter 6: U Don't Have 2 Be Jack To Be Cold**

Jack flew up to Jamie's window and gently lowered the kid through it. "It was nice to see you again, Jack." Jamie smiled, climbing into bed. "Me too, Jamie." Jack said. "Nice meeting you, Jamie." Vanessa added, gently flapping her white feathery wings to keep herself level. "Yeah." Tooth agreed, looking a bit grumpy. "Goodbye." "Goodbye." Jack, Vanessa and Tooth said. Jamie smiled back and pulled up his blanket, closing his eyes. Jack, Vanessa and Tooth flew away from the window. "Too bad Sandy isn't here, huh?" Vanessa asked. "He could send Jamie to sleep right away." "Yeah." Jack said. They shared a laugh. Tooth was following them distances away, but inside, her jealousy of Vanessa was growing_. Jack probably prefers her perfect lavender hair over my ruffled feathers… _Her feelings were getting out of control. Soon this jealousy would probably develop into hatred…

"Hey, Jack." Vanessa asked. "This seems stupid to ask, but… what happened before I became…well, this?" Jack gaped at her. "You can't remember either?!" "Um…no." Vanessa confessed. "Well, if you don't, Tooth should have them." Jack said. Vanessa stared at him. "Tooth?" He nodded. "She's the guardian of Memories." Vanessa was still confused. "What does collecting teeth have to do with memories?" Jack sighed. He stopped and explained to her. "The teeth contain those memories, the important ones. Tooth guards them at her palace for them to be used later when they are needed." "So, are you saying that Tooth could have my memories?" "I dunno, but it's worth a try." "Yes!" Vanessa said. She was more excited than ever. Finally, she could find out who she was, how she became like this!

Vanessa quickly flew over to Tooth, who was trailing behind very slowly. "Tooth!" Tooth looked up. Vanessa was surprised to see grudgingness in her eyes. "Yes?" The fairy grunted. "Jack says you're the Guardian of Memories." "Yeah, so?" "I was wondering if you had my memories." "I don't know about that." Tooth grumbled in reply. "Fly to the palace and check yourself! You've got wings!" Vanessa was taken aback by her reply. Why was Tooth acting so cold suddenly? "But I don't know where it is!" She stuttered. "Jack says that-"At that moment, Tooth lost it. "Jack says this! Jack says that!" She yelled into the lavender head's face. "Can you stop saying that?! It's seriously annoying!" Tooth's voice filled the entire street. Luckily, no one woke up. "What? I'm sorry, I just wanted to-"Vanessa started to say. "Whatever." Tooth muttered angrily. "Tooth!" It was Jack. He hovered on the air toward them. "What's wrong with you, she just wanted her memories!" "Oh, there you go, ganging up on me!" Tooth growled. Jack and Vanessa were shocked. "G-Ganging up-?" Jack stammered. Tooth's eyes were now entirely filled with anger. "You always side with Miss Perfecta, don't you, Jack?!" "No, I was just-"Jack started to say. Tooth shifted her fiery glare to Vanessa. "Oh. Never mind! I'm going!" With that, Tooth took off into the sky. "What was that about?" Jack asked worriedly. "I'm not sure." Vanessa said. "Okay, that's it. I have to go too." Jack Frost quickly zoomed off in another direction. Vanessa looked at the paths where Jack and Tooth had gone. She sighed. _Oh, no._ There had to be an explanation for this.


	9. Chapter 7: The Secret Of Jan Frost

**His Evil Half**

**Chapter 7: The Secret Of Jan Frost**

Jack Frost sped from street to street. 'What is up with Tooth? She's got so angry just now!" He muttered under his breath. It was really obvious that for some reason, Tooth seemed to be holding a grudge against Vanessa.

Tooth was somewhere else, curling up in a small corner and crying. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself. "I never meant to lose my temper on her just like that…" She was jealous of Vanessa for getting along so well with Jack, but she knew that Vanessa wasn't doing it on purpose.

Vanessa was on top of a building, but she was not sad or angry. She was walking back and forth, sometimes flapping her feathery wings a bit as she walked. _Hmmm….._ She thought about what had happened so far. _If that pink bow that I have is supposed to make people fall in love, then I'm probably supposed to be the Guardian of Love! And, according to what has happened, I think Tooth has a crush on Jack, so I have to do something!_ The first thing she had thought of was to use the pink bow to shoot Jack in the back, but she knew that wasn't such a good idea_. I have to go and talk to Tooth. Maybe then I'll know if she likes Jack or not, then I'll go and explain to Jack._

Jack walked lazily on the quiet road. "Not here." He grunted, checking down a sewer hole. "Not here either." He muttered, opening a trash can and slamming the lid shut again. Besides still reeling over the shock of seeing Tooth lose her temper just now, he was also wondering about Vanessa's past. And plus, there was the scary sounding story that Jamie had told them about replaying in his head. Could Vanessa's past be linked to the accident? He was just walking into a dark corridor. "Hey, Eerie! Jan! I'm here!" He called out, bored. "Come and get me!" "Huh, giving up so easily?" A voice said. Jack froze. Jan Frost stepped out of the shadows. "No, I was just saying-"Jack stuttered. "Whatever, bro." Jan turned round. "Hey, Eerie! He's here!" She called out. Jack folded his arms and cocked his head at her, while one hand was gripping his staff tight. "Why don't you just kill me yourself?" He scoffed. For a moment, Jan's expression softened. "I-I-""Enough." Jan resumed her strict looking expression just as Eerie came into view. "Your days end now, guardian." He snarled, casting a powerful stream of dark mist towards Jack. At the same time, Jan spun her staff round and cast hundreds of sharp ice shards towards her twin. Jack quickly cast a wall of frost in front of him which deflected the shards. "Pathetic." Eerie laughed. "One guardian versus two villains." "Not anymore, mate!" A voice shouted. Shocked, Eerie and Jan looked up. The rest of the guardians had arrived. "Thanks for yelling out loud to alert us, Jack!" Vanessa yelled to him, as she used her brown bow to fire arrows at Jan, who was hastily using her staff to defend herself. "HO HO HO!" Bunnymund and North yelled out together, as a cluster of boomerangs and the swift movements of North's sword appeared as they fought Eerie. Tooth was trying to attack Eerie from the back, and Sandman was helping Vanessa fight off Jan. Jack quickly gripped his staff and cast snowballs at Jan. Together, the three cornered Jan. And before long, Jan fell to the ground, exhausted. Satisfied and thinking she was defeated, Jack turned away. Suddenly, he heard Tooth scream. "Jack, look out!" Jack spun round a second too late, and his evil twin knocked him to the floor. Jack fell on his back and saw Jan standing over him menacingly. _Aw, no._ He thought in dismay. "Jack!" Vanessa yelled. Jan bent down and aimed her staff at Jack's heart. But to his surprise, she hesitated. "Jack!" That was North and Bunnymund now, who were still trying to fight off Eerie, who was blocking them from helping Jack. The others were blocked by Eerie's dark mist. "Go ahead. Just kill me." Jack said to Jan. Jan lowered her staff. "I can't." She mumbled sadly. To Jack's disbelief, from Jan's chest, there was a small speck of light shining dimly. _Huh?_

Suddenly, Eerie's voice rang out. "What are you doing, you idiot? Kill him!" He yelled, just as Tooth punched him in the jaw. Jan shut her eyes, and she was about to raise her staff when Vanessa grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from Jack. Jack stood up, shocked. Tooth flew over. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, flying up with her, after the others, who were still fighting Eerie and Jan. "Did Jan hurt you?" "No." Tooth stared at him. "But she had you! She had the chance to kill you!" She said. "But she didn't." Jack cut in, shocked. That's when he remembered: Eerie created Jan from the DNA in Jack's hair. _She had been forged using darkness, but created from the light._


	10. Chapter 8:The BrightSide Of The DarkSide

**His Evil Half**

**Chapter 8: The Bright Side Of The Dark Side**

Jack Frost scrambled to his feet. "Guys! Guys!" He yelled. North and Bunny were still fighting Eerie, but they looked up while shooting their boomerangs and swinging their swords at him. "What is it, mate?" Bunnymund yelled, still throwing his boomerangs at an exhausted looking Eerie. "I know how to defeat Jan!" Jack yelled. He turned to Tooth and Vanessa. "Go help Santa and Bunny!" He instructed quickly. "I'll deal with Jan!" The two female guardians looked at each other, and then Jack, and then finally, they nodded and sped off to join in the fight with Eerie. Jan walked towards her twin brother, an evil glint in her eyes. Jack lifted his staff and fired a shower of large snowballs at her. Then, to his fellow guardians' surprise, he turned and ran. He heard a gasp from Vanessa. "Jack, what are you doing?" Tooth yelled.

"Fight her!" North bellowed, still slashing his sword to keep Eerie and his dark mist away from him.

Bunnymund said nothing, only because he had just found a way to sneak up on Eerie, and was too busy hammering the evil man on the head repeatedly with giant boomerangs.

Jack Frost was still running, a plan clear in his head. Occasionally, he turned and fired a snowball or two, or even a bit of ice shards at Jan, but he spent 80 per cent of the time running. Minutes later, they had distanced from the area where North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Vanessa were probably still trying to take down Eerie, and Jack ran into a corridor, with Jan hot on his heels.

Unluckily, this corridor he had chosen to run in had a dead end.

Luckily, it was all according to his plan.

Jack skidded to a halt in front of the wall, and turned round to see his evil twin sister standing there, closing in on him very slowly. Jack smiled sadly and put up both of his hands in a typical surrender pose. "Fine. You got me." He said to Jan, who was surprisingly struggling to raise her staff. "Kill me." As he expected, Jan didn't respond. Her fingers seemed to be turning to jelly, as her breathing seemed to become faster. Jack raised his voice. "Just kill me, Jan!" He yelled. Jan looked at him, and to Jack's surprise, the evil glint disappeared from her eyes. "I can't." she murmured.

"Why?"

"I…"

"WHY?!"

Jan lowered her staff. "I just can't. I can't kill you." Once again, Jack saw a faint glow of light, a bit brighter than the first, on Jan's chest. "Come on." Jack said, a bit tauntingly. "You're Eerie's partner in crime, right? You're supposed to kill me then, right?" Jan gulped, her voice shook as she looked at Jack. "I never wanted to hurt anyone, Jack. Not even you. Not even your friends." Just as Jack had hoped, the light on Jan's chest began to glow brighter.

"Then, why did you side with Eerie?"

"Eerie created me. I'm not your real twin sister. He controls me and my actions." She sighed, and raised her staff at Jack again. "And I have to do what he says." Jack faced her, no trace of fear in his eyes. "No, you don't! Eerie may have created you, but that doesn't mean that he controls you!" He called out. Jan's blue eyes opened wide. "Really?" the light was glowing much brighter now, and spreading to all parts of Jan's body. Jan stared down. Jack smiled. "You control yourself, Jan. Don't let the darkness control you." Jan, seeing her brother smile, smiled back. Not in an evil way. "You're… right." Then, the whole corridor was lit up in a bright, white light. And when it faded, Jack opened his eyes, taking in the shocking and most relieving and happy sight he ever saw.


	11. Chapter 9: Jack And Jan

**His Evil Half**

**Chapter 9: Jack And Jan**

"Where in the world is Jack?!" Vanessa screamed, firing arrow after arrow at Eerie. "I do not know!" North bellowed, slashing his sword at the dark figure, but with no effect. Bunnymund was behind them, still throwing boomerangs at Pitch. "Well, he'd better do something soon, mate! We can't hold this fellow off for any longer!" He yelled in his Australian accent. Sandy, of course, didn't say anything, but they could tell from the look on his face that he agreed with them. Eerie had all five guardians, including Vanessa, cornered. He was now walking towards them with a sinister smirk, shooting streams of dark mist towards them, and they were desperately trying to fend off his attacks.

"Goodbye, guardians." Pitch raised his hands high and shot a huge wave of mist at the five. They gasped as the mist swept over them.

It was over.

They were gonna die.

North was gonna die, Bunny was gonna die, Tooth was gonna die, and even Sandy and Vanessa were going to die.

Just…not now.

Suddenly, a cold sensation washed over the guardians. They opened their eyes, shocked. There, in front of them, was a huge shield made of frost. And just between the five and the frosty barrier, holding the shield together with their staffs, were Jack, and… Jan?!

Eerie's eyes opened wide. The other Guardians gasped. What exactly was Jack's evil twin sister doing helping Jack?! "Janelle! Get back here right now!" Eerie said to the white haired girl. Jan lifted her head to stare straight at her creator. Eerie blinked in shock and horror. Only now then he realised. The evil glint she usually had in her eyes was gone. It had totally vanished. "You don't control me any longer, Eerie Black." Jan Frost said firmly. Jack and Jan both lowered their staffs and the shield vanished. Eerie looked truly horrified now. "No, it's not possible." He gasped, taking a step back. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Vanessa, Sandy, Jack and Jan all stood up and surrounded Eerie. "We finished your evil brother." North threatened, raising his sword. "And we can finish you too." Tooth added, clenching her fist. "How could you do this to me?!" Eerie roared, firing a ball of dark mist at Jan. Jan blocked the shot with a thick wave of frost. "You created me using your mist of darkness." She replied smoothly. "But I was created from Jack's DNA. A guardian's DNA." "There was a mixture of good and bad inside her." Jack explained, joining his sister. "That was why she couldn't bear to kill me, even when she had the chance." Murmurs of shock went through the guardians. "You may have created me, Eerie." Jan went on, taking a step closer to him and raising her staff. "But I control my own self. I am not Jack's real twin sister, but he is still like a brother to me. And you can't change that!"

With that, all guardians sprung forwards with their attacks. North dealt a deadly slash with his sword, Bunnymund threw a cluster of boomerangs forward with all the strength he had, Tooth formed a whip of mini Teeth (like in the Xbox game) and struck, Sandy swept a giant wave of sand, Vanessa fired five arrow at one go, and Jack and Jan sent a huge wave of sharp ice shards. All the attacks struck Eerie at once.

A huge boom filled the alley. "NOOOOOOO!" Eerie screamed, as his body slowly started to disperse into dark mist. Into nothing.

"He's gone." Bunnymund said, breathing heavily. "We won." North agreed, picking up his sword. "That was some good thinking, Jack." Tooth said, smiling. Jack smiled back. "Thanks Tooth." "Yeah, you were great." Vanessa walked over, wings flapping a little, and smiling. But she turned pale when she saw Tooth. "It's okay Vanessa." Tooth said calmly. "Sorry about just now." "It's okay." Vanessa replied. Jan watched, feeling happy. She and her twin brother exchanged a grin. Just then, Tooth remembered something. She turned and took off into the air. "Tooth?" Vanessa called. "Where are you going?" Jan asked. Tooth turned to look at them. "There's something I gotta do." She yelled back, quickly flittering away into the distance.

**Splashfire99:** Not the end yet! We still have yet to find out V******'* M*******!

**Jan:** What's with all the asterisks?

**Splashfire99:** Just hinting, my friend.

**Jan:** Oh. I thought you were saying vulgarities.

**Splashfire99:** EXCUSE ME!?

**Jan:** Never mind! There are no vulgar words starting with V or M anyway…


	12. Chapter 10: The Flashback

**His Evil Half**

**Chapter 10: The Flashback**

"Where in the world did she go?" Bunnymund asked, staring up into the sky. Tooth had been gone for an hour now. "She wouldn't tell us." Jan said, sitting absently on the pavement. Jack shrugged. "We'll just wait until she gets back." He said. He made up a snowball from the snowy ground and threw it at Jan. "Hey!" Jan yelled playfully. She picked up another snowball and threw it back at Jack. "Want a snowball fight?" She challenged. "Don't mind if I do, sister!" Jack shouted back, laughing.

The two twins began to throw snowballs at each other. Soon, the other guardians, except Vanessa, joined in too. "HERE I COME!" North shouted, throwing a snowball at Jack. Sandy smiled, and dropped another snowball onto North's head from behind. "Hey!" North yelled. Jack and Jan, both seeing North trying to brush the snow off his face, collapsed on the ground, laughing. "So you suppose this is funny?" North snapped, trying to sound serious, but he was laughing too.

"Hey, guys." A voice called in a singsong voice. Everyone looked up. There, at the top of the building, was Bunnymund. WITH A GIANT SNOWBALL! "Check this out, mates!" He yelled, kicking the snowball down with his feet. "AAAAAHHHH!" The others yelled. The giant snowball hit them and broke apart. The guardians all stumbled to their feet after that, still laughing. "Nice one, Bunny!" Jan called. Bunnymund grinned back. "Okay, I admit it!" Jack laughed, agreeing with his sister. "Bunny wins this one." Vanessa watched as everyone cheered. "Hey, Vanessa, join in!" Jack called out. "Can I ask you something, Jack?" Vanessa asked. Jack smiled. "Of course. What is it?" "You like Tooth, right?" Jack fell silent, and so did the others. "Ummm…" "You do, right?" Jack sighed. "Yes, I do." "I know the reason why she got mad at us just now." Vanessa explained quietly. "She got jealous when she saw you spending so much time with me. That's why she lost her temper." Jack's blue eyes got wide. "She was…jealous?" "I guess. I'll have to tell her later on." "Wait…what?" Vanessa stood up. "Hey, you like Tooth. You have to tell her soon. She thinks you like me, but you only like me as a friend. It's better to confess before anything gets worse." Jack nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"Nice advice, Vanessa." Jan commented. "Yeah." Bunnymund said. "You seem to be good at handling things associated with love."

Just then, Tooth fluttered back down from the sky. "Tooth!" Vanessa and the other guardians ran over. "Is something wrong?" Vanessa asked. Tooth's eyes looked red, like as though she had been crying. And she was holding a box. "I got something for you." She mumbled, extending the box to her. Vanessa took it. To her surprise, there was a face on the side of the box. Her face. Except that her hair was not lavender, but somewhere between brown and black. Her eyes were not rose pink, but green. "What is this?" She asked Tooth. "You're memories." Tooth said quietly. Vanessa's eyes got wide. Jack and Jan both looked shocked. Bunnymund popped up next to North through a rabbit hole, staring at the box. "Go ahead, Vanessa. Open it." Tooth urged. Vanessa gulped. "You sure?" Sandy put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled. Vanessa smiled back. She could get what he was saying. It was going to be okay. So, Vanessa took a deep breath and opened the box.

Instantly, a shower of pink sparks erupted from the box. Vanessa found herself staring straight at her lost memories. They were all clearer now.

The first scene she saw seemed to be at an archery competition. An arrow hit the center of the target, and not long after, five other arrows joined it. _Wow, _Vanessa thought in surprise. _Who was that good? _That's when she saw herself, the original herself, with dark brown hair and green eyes lowering a bow with satisfaction. "Well done, Vanessa!" An older woman, which Vanessa realised was her mother, ran out from the stands and hugged her. "Thanks mum." She saw herself reply.

Then, her mother was joined by another person. This person was a teenage boy, about her age, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. "Good job, Vanessa." He smiled. The original Vanessa smiled back. "Thanks, Jeremy." Jeremy produced a rose from behind his back. "For you." He said sweetly, giving it to her. Vanessa saw herself take it. "Aw, that's so sweet of you." The other Vanessa said, hugging Jeremy. Vanessa watched all this, confused. That's when it hit her: Jeremy had been her boyfriend. Until now, she had completely forgotten that she ever had a boyfriend.

The scene faded away. It now showed something completely different. It was the same street that Jamie had talked about. She spotted Jeremy standing across the street. She felt a wave of shock go through her. Her boyfriend was kissing another girl. A blonde wearing a pink top and short denim skirt. Vanessa looked over, and a distance away, she saw herself stomping towards Jeremy. "What are you doing?!" She saw herself yell. Jeremy just turned around and smirked. "What do you expect, Vanessa? I'm just savoring the girl I love." The blonde sniffed at Vanessa as well. Vanessa was shocked as she watched the other Vanessa grow angry, eyes filling with tears. "You used me!" "Yes, I did." Jeremy said smugly, turning round and walking away, holding the blonde's hand. "What a loser." The blonde scoffed. "Yeah." Jeremy agreed. "I can't believe she even fell for the lies I used…" They were talking so much, that they didn't realise, as they were crossing a road, a car was headed straight for them.

Vanessa was watching. Then she saw herself suddenly dash out, push both the blonde and Jeremy away, and take the hit. She gasped. Jeremy and the blonde just dashed off, but everyone else at the scene dashed over to the other Vanessa, who was now lying on the ground, blood gushing out from the chest, eyes closed. "No." Vanessa gasped. Was this what had happened to her?

The scene dispersed once again, and Vanessa now found herself staring into a hospital. Her mother and father were standing outside a ward, along with many other people that Vanessa remembered to be her relatives. "I'm sorry." A nurse told them gravely. "Her injuries were too much for us to heal." Vanessa found tears flowing out of her eyes as she watched her mother burst into tears and hug her father. "My daughter…dead." Her father said sadly, tears flowing from his eyes. The other relatives cried too. One of them, who Vanessa realised was her 13-year-old cousin Michelle, cried out in grief and stomped the ground. "THAT STUPID JEREMY!" She sobbed. "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!"

_This was my death…_Vanessa thought in shock. She just couldn't believe how close she had been to leaving for real. The scene then changed to a cemetery. Vanessa looked round, and finally, her eyes rested on a gravestone in front of her. It had all sorts of flowers, especially roses, on it. 'Vanessa Kathleen Rose' It read. 'Born 16 February 1989, died 13 February 2007'.

Vanessa stared in shock at her grave stone. Suddenly, a ray of light shone down. Vanessa took a step back and looked up. It was the moon! The moon seemed to be getting closer, all the while shining brightly onto her grave. Then, the grave started to glow. Vanessa shielded her eyes as the glow got brighter and brighter. Then suddenly, the glow faded away. Vanessa stared. The grave, and the gravestone, had gone. In their place was a huge hole in the ground where the coffin had been, and lavender haired and pink eyed Vanessa Rose.

Vanessa gasped as the memories swirled away, and the box closed shut. "Did you see that?" She whispered, shocked to the other Guardians. North, Bunnymund, Jack, Sandy and Jan all shook their heads, but Tooth stepped forward. "I saw your memories before I came back." Tooth said sorrowfully. "Now I realised why the Man In The Moon chose you to become a guardian. You sacrificed yourself to save the one you loved even though he no longer loved you." Vanessa smiled sadly. "So that's how it was." She looked up at the moon. "You wanted me to see for myself, didn't you?"

Then, Vanessa walked over to Jack. "Don't you have something to tell Tooth?" She asked. Jack gulped. "Uhhh…" "Yeah, we know you got something, mate." Bunnymund said teasingly. Jan stood beside him, gawking at Jack. Sandy just crossed his arms and smirked. Tooth flitted over. "What is it, Jack?" She asked softly. Jack turned paler than ever. "I…I…" "Just say it. I won't mind." Jack sighed. "Fine. Look, ever since I met you, well, I kind of liked you. Out of all the guardians, the one I liked the most was you. And then, when Vanessa came along, you got jealous. And I'm just trying to say, that…that…" His voice trailed off.

"He's trying to say that you don't need to be like this." Vanessa cut in. Tooth stared at her in surprise. "You thought that since we got along so well, that Jack would like me. But we're only friends." "She's right." Jack added, looking straight at Tooth. "Next to Vanessa, you're still the one I love. I love you, Tooth." For a moment, Tooth stared at Jack, shocked. Then, she started to smile. "I love you too, Jack." The guardians cheered as Jack and Tooth hugged each other tightly. Then, Jack suddenly leaned in closer and kissed Tooth on the mouth. Tooth kissed back. North, Bunnymund, and Jan all whooped, while Vanessa covered Sandy's eyes. Sandy, however, pried her fingers away.

As Vanessa watched the happy couple, something hit her. "Hey guys," She said. "I think I might need to do something…"

**The Next Day**

The citizens of Saint Burgess who lived at Valentine Avenue were in for a big shock. Everyone caught sight of huge words formed out of arrows stuck to the wall of an archery center. "WE GOT SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS JEREMY, AND I DIDN'T FORGET THE BLONDIE" It read. Jeremy's face turned white when he saw this. The blonde, whose name was Casey, by the way, fainted. Vanessa's mother stared in shock at the arrows forming those words. Suddenly, a shadow flew over the street. The mother froze and stared up. There, in the sky, was a teenager with wings. Tears, happy tears flowed out of her eyes. _Hey, mother. Nice to see you again._

**Splashfire99:** Well that's my last chapter. I'll be starting on my ROTG, Brave, Metal fight Beyblade, and Dance Central crossover soon. Well, when I have the time. But before that… Ready guys?

**The Guardians (minus Sandman and Vanessa):** Ready!

**Splashfire99 And The Guardians (minus Sandman and Vanessa): **Sandy and Vanessa, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Whooooo!

**Splashfire99: **I'm gonna plan a short sequel on SandmanxVanessa! Ain't it awesome?!


End file.
